Germany's Least Favorite Meeting Ever
by Toppysammy
Summary: Germany sent America to the naughty corner and he's upset. Can Japan, Canada, England and Russia alleviate his suffering? WARNING: YAOI SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN. AS PER USUAL. This is for MJ Poe. Hope you like!


_A/N: This story is dedicated to MJ Poe, whom was patient enough to tolerate me and my scatterbrained self. To make it up to her, I wrote this. Similar to the last Hetalia story I wrote, this fic was based off a picture I found. If, upon finishing the fic, you want to see said picture, please send me a PM with your email attached (make sure that you put a space between the username, the "" symbol, and the network you use, be it gmail, Yahoo!, hotmail, or what have you, for it won't appear without the spaces.) Anyway, I hope you like this MJ Poe!_

_**Warnings:** Rated M for a reason. Explicit sexual content, language, Yaoi (boy on boy), PWP and poor grammar are only a few deterrents that I can list off the top of my head at this these warnings haven't dissuaded you yet, I present unto you 'Germany's Least Favorite Meeting Ever'._

America sighed unhappily. Germany had sent him to the naughty corner for talking out of turn (again) and declared a recess soon afterwards when France started trying to molest a sleeping Italy. Only Russia, England, and Japan remained in the room after the recess was called. Japan was flipping through some hentai comics he had brought to keep himself amused, and Russia was talking to himself about how he hated snow. England was attempting to write a detailed plan for the assassination of France, mumbling to himself about whether or not he should use a shotgun or a sword. America whined. He wasn't being paid attention to!

"What's wrong, America?" a disembodied voice asked, and the blond nation screamed, bolting to his feet. "Brother?" the voice said quietly from below the superpower. He looked down to see Canada sitting on the floor, legs around America's left leg.

"Jesus, bro! I had no idea you were there! Don't go around scaring people half to death like that!" America said at the top of his lungs, as per usual. England scowled at the loud outburst and stood to join the two other blond nations. He strode up to them, hands on his hips as he took in his former colonies.

"America, I thought Germany told you to—what the _bloody hell_ are you doing?" he yelled and pointed down at America's crotch.

"Hmm? What is it?" the younger nation asked loudly and looked down to see Canada undoing the fastenings on his denims.

"_Why are your trousers undoing themselves?_" England all but screamed.

"Canada's doing it, you dumbass." America said and rolled his eyes, as if Canada messing with the fastenings on his pants was a normal occurrence.

"Such insolence!" England yelled, gesticulating about with his hands. "_Why _is Canada unbuttoning your trousers?" he asked, being the prude he had become after his pirating days.

"Because I told him to," Japan said from America's right, crouching down next to the insecure maple-loving country. Russia came and joined the gathering soon after, nuzzling his face next to America's. Russia divested the middle nation of his jacket and undid the buttons on his shirt, opening it slightly to expose a strip of creamy flesh. England bristled.

"America is _my_ former colony; I won't let you have him! Bloody wankers!" England bellowed and ran to join the cluster, wrapping his hands around America's waist from behind. Japan reached up and snagged Texas off America's face, chuckling slightly when America leaned against Russia for support. All the attention he was receiving was making up for lost time during the meeting, and he nearly purred under all the special attention. It was rare when someone touched him, and he sighed contentedly.

"Anyvone else tinking vat I am tinking?" Russia asked quietly in America's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Hai," Japan agreed, slipping a hand into the gap of America's pants. America groaned quietly.

"Mmm," England agreed, pressing a light kiss to America's collarbone.

"Ha-ha! Now that everyone agrees, guess what Britain?" America said loudly, putting his hands on his hips for dramatic effect. He _was_ the hero, after all.

"What, America?" Britain asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly. America was doing nothing to help with his throbbing erection.

"You're going to get fucked by your former colony!" he yelled matter-of-factly and spun around to rip England's clothes off his body. Soon the UK was standing buck naked in front of three pairs of appreciative eyes, his hard-on bobbing a little from the rush of cold air and lust combined. "Ah-ha!" America yelled triumphantly at his accomplishment as he felt Japan slide his jeans and boxers down and off his body. Russia, not wanting to miss out on the fun, began to strip as well, leaving poor Canada to sit and watch with wide eyes. He thought that sooner or later America would surely remember him and help him divest himself of his clothing, so he sat back, content to just watch for a while.

In a matter of seconds the five nations with the exception of Canada were stark naked, their cocks up and ready for a good time.

"Ve must hurry, da? Germany vill be back soon, and I do not tink he would be very appreciative of vat ve are doing." Russia waggled his eyebrows suggestively. America walked over to the table in the center of the room and assumed his position on its surface.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked in a surprisingly seductive tone. As the other nude countries started to advance on the superpower, he hollered a halt, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Bro, why are you still dressed? Didn't you want to join in the fun?"

Canada froze, not knowing what do or say, but that decision was made for him when Russia put a large and on his chest and _ripped_ his shirt off. Japan stealthily removed his lower apparel and pushed him towards England, whom was freaking out about who America was talking to, claiming that no one was there. Canada collided with him, and they went sprawling onto the table next to America. Britain was screaming profanities at America, declaring that he was trying to play a trick on him when Canada grabbed his head in his hands and forcibly dragged him into a seductive arrangement. Canada was now sitting on his lap, their erections pressed against each other deliciously.

"Can you see me now?" he breathed into his ex-boss's face, eliciting a sharp gasp from the older nation.

"You…_I_…but—" England started, but America cut him off with a hand to his mouth.

"Just go with it, dude!" America whispered loudly into the older nation's ear. And with that, he slid a finger into the flustered man's entrance, it being magically covered in lube already. England moaned in pain, ready to start grousing at America for "not doing it right", but then his mouth was captured by his former colony's, whom was currently located on his lap, and whatever he was going to say was lost into Canada's awaiting cavern. The trio vaguely heard chuckling and looked up to see Russia in all his glory looking down at them with a slightly evil smile upon his face.

"I tink I vill take dis one, da?" he said and grabbed Canada, hauling him over to another section of the table. Japan took Canada's place and resumed the timid country's previous actions, distracting the grumpy man from the pain of stretching. Once America deemed him ready, he slid into the tight orifice, grunting lightly as he did so. Just as America was fully in, Japan lowered himself onto Britain's twitching cock, miraculously having already been stretched. Once completely seated, Japan and America started moving, causing England to throw his head back in ecstasy as America drove into his prostate.

If any of them had the mind to look over at the other two countries in the room, they would have seen a breathtaking sight. Russia was pounding into little Canada with all his might, threatening to break the timorous nation in half. Russia was tall enough for his hips to be above the table, so he stood, while Canada's chest was pressed against the cold wood, his legs trying to find purchase on anything, for he wasn't tall enough to touch the floor. Russia finally had to grip his fellow snowy nation's thighs and bring his legs up to wrap around his arse.

Japan was having an excellent time bouncing on England's lap, for the country below him was practically writhing from the sensations. America was slamming up against his prostate with almost every thrust, while the dark haired nation above him was sliding up and down on his cock with ease.

"Fuck!" he yelled when America directed a particularly hard thrust onto the bundle of nerves deep within him.

"That's the idea," the seemingly clueless nation whispered against his collarbone and bit down lightly. Although he would never admit it, England was a bit of a masochist, so he took deep pleasure in the small nip and came hard into Japan's waiting entrance, tightening his own on America's at the same time. America bit down harder to hide his scream as England's orgasm triggered his own spectacular one. Japan came soon afterwards, and the nations fell into a sticky heap on the table.

As they came down from the high of release, they looked over to watch Russia and Canada in action. They were in a new position now, with Canada jumping up and down on a surprisingly relaxed-looking Russia. He was flat on his back, an arm behind his head, holding it up while his other arm gripped Canada's slender hip, guiding him. Canada looked as though he were in heaven, if the expression on his face was any indication. Britain and America got hard again just by watching, but Japan just looked on with an inquisitive expression on his face. As his former partners went to join the fun, Japan went over to his stuff and pulled out his camera. He felt sated enough to just watch from now on. He walked back to see America thrusting inside his brother while Russia took him from behind. England stood above Canada, his cock in the younger nation's eager mouth. Japan took several pictures of the arrangement, making sure to get it from a variety of different angles. Just as the group of four were about to reach a collective orgasm, the doors flew open, and in stepped Germany, followed by France and Italy. Italy screamed while Germany flew to cover the innocent nation's eyes. France just stood, looking positively dumbfounded as the oblivious nations came.

"Aw, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas invité?"(*) France asked unhappily, his shoulders drooping. Italy continued screaming while Germany barked orders at the unmoving group lying on the table, his hands now securely covering the frightened Italy's eyes.

"Because, _frog_," England finally said as an answer to France's earlier question, climbing of the table with shaky legs, "America, Russia, and Japan are just better than you, you bloody wanker."

"Don't forget Canada!" America yelled out from underneath Russia's full weight, and Canada smiled. Today went rather well, all things considered!

_A/N: Well, it's finally done. I have no excuses for not publishing this other than sheer laziness, but I feel good now that it's finished. I do hope you can forgive me, MJ Poe! And thank you everyone else for being patient with me!_

_*Aw, why didn't you invite me?_


End file.
